Heart of Gold, Lips of Ruby
by FFStoryteller
Summary: AU Faye is a hooker, Spike an assasin who met Faye on a cold night. Can they stay together? F/S my 1st grown up fic ::Proud::
1. Cigarettes and Kindness

Lips of Ruby, Heart of Gold  
  
Well Hiya there again. It's me with ANOTHER fic! I know I should finish one, but I get so attached to them! Lol Well enough of my mindless babbling. ON WITH THE STORY! ::Charges off in a General Lee uniform from Takeshi's Castle:: Hmmm Satin nice. or as Marcia say's "Guiel" Lol.  
  
Anyway my Chibi-muse for this fic is TADAAAAAA. Chibi-Misato. Why I hear you ask, well she's an alcoholic, purple haired and has a mysterious past and a bad ex relationship. Hmm. do you see any resemblance to a certain shrew woman? Lol I knew you would! I have too much free time Lol. Now say "Hi" Chibi-Misato.  
  
::Misato waves::  
  
"Hiya minna,"  
  
Lol I been learning Japanese Hehehe, so with that I bid you a fond adieu. R+R as usual thankies.  
  
Lots of love and hugz and peace to the world  
  
FFStoryteller  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mars Central 19th December  
  
A cigarette's ghostly ribbon of smoke encircled the figure in the shadow's head. Betrayed by the small red tip of the cigarette a girl stumbled over to figure. White high heels clicking on the cobblestones unsteadily she staggered and asked the shadow for a cigarette.  
  
A shadowed hand shot out quickly causing the girl to jump back in surprise landing inelegantly on her ass.  
  
"Fuck." She cursed laying down on the cobbles. "Hah, all I seem to be saying now. Fuck,"  
  
The shadow stepped out of the cover of darkness. The small glowing tip of the cigarette flared brightly as the shadow, still unrecognisable, drew a deep draw and gave the cigarette up to the woman on her ass.  
  
"Thanks," The woman gratefully took a puff and sighed contentedly. Sitting on her ass in the middle of the night with a person she didn't even know didn't bother her. Hell she had slept with worse. Like the guy last night, or the guys she had done "Business" with over the past three years. And here she was out looking for another client.  
  
"So do you have a name Mr Shadow?" Faye asked taking another deep draw of the cigarette.  
  
"Spike, you?"  
  
"Faye.,"  
  
Faye's Diary  
  
Have you ever been trapped inside a dream? Or maybe a nightmare? Well my life was one whole nightmare. A sure-fire way to get a one way ticket to hell.  
  
My name is Faye Valentine. A romantic by name and a hooker by trade. Fun huh? I live my life as a Pandora. An enigma that men like to fuck.  
  
But I wasn't that big of an attraction. Nope I had morals and that screwed up my chances of rising up through the prostitute ladder. Nope a girl called Julia had that well worn crown of being the courtesan of our lil brothel "The Ruby," Perfect blonde hair, gorgeous baby blue eyes a figure to die for and absolutely no morals. The perfect hooker.  
  
God I hated her.  
  
I have a head full of purple hair that clashes with my green eyes. A chest most woman would kill for, all it did for me was kill my back. And my favourite pair of yellow short shorts and my one button top that drew the men in their droves. A shabby room that was red coloured to give it a "Sensual appearance," That's what my boss said anyway. All it really did was make it look like the painter had a nose bleed and couldn't find a hanky.  
  
My life basically was crap. Every day was a repeat of yesterday. Here it is in five easy steps.  
  
1) Wake up and drink a lot of vodka  
  
2) Get dressed (that takes five seconds) then put on make up (that takes an hour.)  
  
3) Tell Julia to go fuck herself as she gives me that "You should be more flexible with who you sleep with" speech  
  
4) Go onto streets, sleep with a few guys  
  
5) Take money to a bar, get pissed then go back to my room to sleep  
  
This is my life and boy did I love it. HAH! I loved the fact that when men stared at me it was only because they could sleep with me. I love the fact I drink so I don't have to cope and I love the fact I have no memories.  
  
But last night was different.  
  
I was pissed as usual, walking down an alley I saw the familiar red glow of a cigarette. Being drunk had never hindered my eyesight and even in the shadow I could see the silhouette of a guy smoking.  
  
I had nothing left to lose so I ask Mr Shadow man for a cigarette. He gave me the one he was smoking. I was impressed. A proper cigarette that wasn't a roll-up. This meant the guy had money.  
  
Ker-ching  
  
But there was something about him that made me want to get to know him better. Spike. He helped me up off the street and took me to a café, ordered me a coffee and paid for it all without complaint. Talking to me as if I was another human being that actually mattered in the world.  
  
I figured he knew what my profession was and was trying to get on the right side of me. Hah, that was shot down quickly when he asked what my job was. I told him about my dream to be a nurse or a doctor, he listened and smiled. When I told him what my actual "Job" was he didn't recoil in disgust or close up no he didn't, he told me how he was in the syndicate.  
  
"An outcast too," He said.  
  
He asked about where I lived and stuff. I answered instinctively trusting this guy I had known for less than 3 hours. He nodded and wrote on his arm in pen, my Comm number that I had for my own reasons. No business had ever been done on my Comm, nope my Comm was for me and me alone. He even offered to walk me to my room. I had refused on the grounds that my boss thought I was on a business trip so I better not show up with a guy that I wasn't fucking.  
  
"You're one of a kind Faye," Spike grinned as we left the café.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I teased back.  
  
"Good thing, definitely a good thing," Spike answered.  
  
I never noticed before that he had two toned eyes, on was a chocolate brown that was filled with a maelstrom of emotions, the other was a brown red that was blank and I'm sure had circuitry in it! It's amazing what you notice when you're kissing somebody with your eyes open.  
  
Oh did I forget to mention that? Spike kissed me. Me, Faye Valentine and he didn't even try anything else on! Is this guy too good to be true?  
  
Breaking one of the cardinal rules of being a prostitute, I didn't shove him off me for kissing me, hell no! All I did was let him work his magic until I melted into his arms. Jesus Christ, he was good!  
  
And like a good boy he left me there where I told him too, but I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked into "Ruby's"  
  
You know, it was a nice feeling, like he almost cared for me.  
  
Shit, I think it's become personal.  
  
Crap.  
  
"Faye, You've got a visitor!"  
  
Faye sighed and put down her journal. Brushing her hair back into her yellow hair-band, she walked to the door of her red-room and opened the door to see Julia's perky cheerleader face beam at her.  
  
"What?" Faye mumbled.  
  
"You have a visitor, and a damn cute one too!" Julia fanned herself, dressed in her leather cat suit that she had to pour herself into, Julia was the epitome of a prostitute.  
  
"What? Did he say his name?"  
  
"Spike Spiegel, you lucky girl! Now go get him!" Julia pulled Faye into the corridor and down the hall to the reception where there he was. Spike Spiegel, standing there in his blue suit and yellow shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck and puffy green hair messy as usual. His black duster was held loosely over one arm.  
  
"Hey Spike," Faye greeted as she came into view. Spike turned around in a crisp turn and gave a one sided smile.  
  
"Hey Faye, you want to come out with me?" Spike asked as Faye got closer.  
  
"She would love too, her fee's are 1000 wulong a night," Julia answered for her.  
  
Faye elbowed Julia away and carried on, "But I have a night off tonight so I'm yours for free," Smirking at Julia landing in the fake plant pot, she threaded her arm through Spike and smiled. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes we shall,"  
  
Spike opened the door and they walked into the crisp night air. Faye turned up to look at Spike and asked, "Are we going anywhere in particular?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a party I need some company for, so if you want too."  
  
"I would love too, but is this suitable?" Faye giggled as she twirled In the cold night air, showing off her yellow hot-pants and top. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Spike shook his head smiling. It would be acceptable for him, but he could imagine the elders faces seeing Faye in that outfit.  
  
"Thought so, wait here and I'll be out in a second," She ran back inside the Brothel, where Julia was trying to untangle herself from the plant.  
  
Faye ran into her room, ripped open the doors on her wardrobe and muttered. "OK OK need a KILLER dress," Chucking dress after dress that was more not there than there, she finally found the perfect one. A black satin cheongsam.  
  
A high collar framed her neck with a slit going up to her thigh on one side with a ruby embroidered dragon travelling up the slit. No sleeves were needed as the elegant snow white arms complemented the stark contrast between the red and black.  
  
"Erm. necklace!" She ran to get her jewellery box and found a thin necklace of gold, with a ruby pendant gripped by three tiny curls of gold that were attached to the necklace.  
  
"SHOES!" A pair of red pointed shoes like magic appeared out of the wardrobe.  
  
"Perfect!" Faye declared as she spun around in front of her mirror.  
  
She ran out of her room, through the reception area, where she knocked Julia back into the plant pot for a third time. (YEY Go FAYE! Hehehe You can tell I'm Julia's biggest fan) opened the doors and walked out gracefully to Spike.  
  
"Nice, huh?" Faye asked as she twirled.  
  
"How did you know I was part of the Red Dragon syndicate?" Spike asked as they started to walk down the street the cold air whipped around them like jack-frost's blanket. They didn't notice this though as they both put each other under questioning.  
  
"Lucky guess I suppose, the Red Dragon's are the biggest syndicate around and I didn't think you would work for one of the small fry one's,"  
  
"Am I that impressive?" Spike asked with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Nah. You've just got a big ego that's all," Faye replied joking back.  
  
"Glad you noticed, it needs a lot of attention,"  
  
Faye bit back a laugh, and instead replied. "Well unless you pay me, I won't be paying attention to anything big."  
  
This set Spike and Faye in peals of laughter. Clutching each other as they stumbled down the road in fits of giggles.  
  
"You know. that we have.to look decent for. that party.," Faye stammered out between bursts of laughter.  
  
Spike suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Faye. Hair messed up like a young girl, laughing delightfully, eyes alert and sharp with the body of a goddess. He knew that the men in the syndicate would be after her if he took her to that party just as an escort. He didn't want her leaving on anyone's arm but his!  
  
'Woah, where did that come from?' Spike thought as Faye looked him wondering what the hell was going on. One second they were laughing like there was no tomorrow and now Spike was into full "Deep-Thinker" mode.  
  
"Faye."  
  
"Yeah Spike?"  
  
Spike stopped walking and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You know there's gonna be a lot of a guys at this party."  
  
"Yeah Spike there usually are people at a party," Faye said putting her hand on her hip. "That's why people have party's. To invite other people."  
  
"Yeah but."  
  
Faye saw that glint in Spike's eye. 'Oh no he getting jealous.wait. he thinks I'll actually leave with someone else?!' Faye thought quickly putting the pieces together. Seeing the problem she quickly thought of a solution.  
  
"I have an idea Spike. I won't run off with anyone tonight if. If you'll walk me home." Faye bargained.  
  
"But isn't the hotel your home?" Spike was confused.  
  
"Nah," Faye shook her head. "Could you imagine having to share a house with Julia? HAH!" Faye giggled and stuck out her tongue at Spike. "I live on the west-side of town and it's a pretty rough area. That's why I normally stay at the brothel, it's safer."  
  
A slow cocky grin grew on Spike's face. "So you need a Mamoru then huh? Fine, deal I'll walk you home and make sure your safe with one extra condition."  
  
Faye was intrigued. Spike looked like a kid on Christmas who had just figured out how he could get more presents. "Extra condition.?  
  
"Yeah, you have to be my girlfriend for the whole evening." Spike said looking very impressed with himself.  
  
Faye smiled and nodded her head. "I'll give you the Cinderella deal. Until the stroke of midnight I'm all yours, after that you walk me home deal?" Faye put her hand out to be shaken, sealing the deal.  
  
"Deal," Spike shook Faye's hand marvelling at how white they were. Long tapered fingers that finished off at perfectly manicured nails.  
  
Little did they know that that one handshake was going to affect the rest of their lives. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Please forgive me readers, but I have writers block, the curse of all FF.net writers!!!!! Lol (^_^);; Sorry, but e-mail me or R+R with ANY thoughts comments or ideas.  
  
FEEDBACK = MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!  
  
Lol I'm a bit hyper tonight. You can't tell can you.?  
  
Lol I have some ideas that I will now write  
  
Love, hugz and a BIG choccie-chip cookie  
  
FFStoryteller 


	2. Dress, a Party and a promise

Spike's POV  
  
You know when you're that bored that you look up names in the dictionary, well my last name is practically the same as the German word for mirror.  
  
Mirror. that's what my life is. A reflection of my actions and thoughts. But now, maybe that mirror that hides my emotions is slowly cracking. all thanks to one woman Faye.  
  
I met her after I had killed a man. The blood freshly washed off my hands was swiftly flowing away as my sanity swiftly flew away whilst I was kissing Faye. She tastes of cigarettes and honey. I could spend the rest of my life kissing her. No problem.  
  
Normally I wouldn't give any person a second glance after a job, but Faye looked so lost and alone. I couldn't help myself. She needed help, there was no way she could of gotten home alone and I happened to be there.  
  
My heart that I thought I had locked away tightly is starting to beat again and not just for me. She waking up human emotions in me that I shouldn't have, not if I want to stay sane in the job I have.  
  
What happens if I start thinking of the guys I kill, being fathers, being brothers, being sons or being lovers. What about the family I rip them from on an order. The messages they give me to tell their family that never get heard. Who would make it all better for me? My whole world that was black and white is now starting to get various shades of grey and more of them are appearing all thanks to that enigma Faye.  
  
Shit, I think it's become personal.  
  
Crap.  
  
Red Dragon's Headquarters  
  
The imposing building that housed the syndicate stood tall and sold among the other business buildings that surrounded it. A steady stream of men in suits and woman in evening wear made the place less cold, but on closer inspection at the entrance was a table were various weapons were being placed by various people male and female. Guns ,swords, knuckle dusters and a whole other bunch of fun looking weapons were being placed into lockers for safe keeping. Or maybe because some people might actually leave with all their limbs attached thanks to this procedure.  
  
"Impressive." Faye commented as they walked into the grand hall.  
  
"Try working here so about thirteen years, it loses its impressiveness." Spike replied as he guided Faye over to the weapons table.  
  
A young guy with spiky brown hair was busy arguing with a drunk who was protesting that he had handed in an antique dagger and not a switchblade.  
  
"Listen Sir you have till the count of five to disappear with that weapon or else I'll use mine," The guy showed a 6 chamber pistol subtly hidden in his suit pocket. The fat drunk started to shake, not knowing if the young guy would do it or not.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"One."  
  
"I demand my dagger!"  
  
"Two."  
  
"I don't have to take this!!!"  
  
"Three."  
  
"I will be telling the elders about this!"  
  
"Four."  
  
The drunk saw that the guy wasn't going to move on his offer so he swept up the switchblade and stormed off.  
  
"And you didn't shoot him because.?" Spike asked as he walked to the weapons table. The young guy looked up and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Hiya Spike where ya been?" The young guy asked.  
  
"I've been doing business Shin, so where do I put my Jericho?" Spike said un-holstering his gun. Shin shook his head.  
  
"No Spike, Syndicate members have to keep their guns with them at all times tonight just in case." Shin explained. His brown eyes though fell onto Faye. "Hiya." Shin was instantly reverted back to a mental age of 11 when guys realised that girls weren't all "Icky"  
  
Faye smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Faye, pleased to met you.?" She left the question hanging for Shin to answer, though Spike got there quicker noticing that Shin was drooling at the expanse of china white leg that Faye was showing.  
  
"His name's Shin, Faye. He works for me. Come on Faye we've got stuff to do," Spike quickly said want to get Faye out of Shin's admiring gaze.  
  
"Bye Faye, I'll see you later." Shin called out as Spike and Faye made their way to the main hall.  
  
"Bye Shin," Faye waved as she walked away. Turning to Spike she smiled. "Shin's kinda cute," She commented in an off hand way. Spike turned around and looked at Faye, knowing that she was still a hooker and might be looking for extra business.  
  
"Faye he's 15 years old." Spike said. "Yeah I know, he reminds me of my brother though." Faye said sadly.  
  
"Hey Faye, what's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing," Faye plastered a bright smile onto her face and held her head up high. "Let's go then Spike, I came here to schmooze with the rich and dangerous,"  
  
Spike laughed, a deep hearty laughed that faded into a cocky grin.  
  
"The most dangerous man here tonight is me Faye," He commented with that smirk on his face. Faye smiled and placed her hand on her hip, looking at him with a cocky grin of her own.  
  
"Well I said 'Rich AND Dangerous' and you're only one, plus you wouldn't hurt me tonight. You still have to walk me home. That's your part of the deal, remember the Cinderella deal?"  
  
Spike smiled and nodded. Holding out his arm for Faye to take a hold of he looked like the perfect man in Faye's eyes. Arrogant, funny, good-looking and a promise keeper. Not bad for a guy she met on the streets. Faye smiled at him and took his arm.  
  
"You better show me all the dangerous guys tonight, I want to see why the syndicate is so scary," She said as they started to walk towards the main hall.  
  
"I will don't worry Faye, I will," Spike replied, "Now remember your part of the Cinderella deal, You're my girlfriend tonight until 12:00 so I want to make the most of it."  
  
Faye giggled and punched Spike on the arm.  
  
"Lead the way Romeo, lead the way," Author's Note: Gomen Nasai its short, but I have got so many ideas!!!!! Lol  
  
So e-mail with thoughts and stuff. R+R as usual.  
  
Pimpin Satan: Hey have I started a new craze??? Lol, don't worry Julia will receive more bad stuff happening to her :: Pushes Julia into a plant-pot again:: erm whoops? Lol  
  
Odyssey: Ah so another Julia Basher, Lol. If you have any idea's feel free 2 e-mail me lol  
  
Bloody Love:: Here it is  
  
Cowgirl 13: OMG u like it??? I LOVE ur fics!!! They rock. Thanks for reviewing and I hope u like the rest of it.  
  
nobinoir: I have continued and updated so keep reviewing. I'll convert ya 2 a Faye fan yet Lol  
  
Light2: A good writer me.? Oh god ::Hides behind the curtains:: I'm embarrassed now. Lol I'm, glad u like Julia too Lol. I have more stuff in store for her, Hehehehe.  
  
Anic: TADAAAAAAA another chapter as promised  
  
Bec126: Thanks for your lind words they totally make my day  
  
Jade Silver: I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to keep it gorwn up as pos!  
  
I love all you guys!!!! Have a cookie on me!!!!  
  
Love and hugz  
  
FFStoryteller 


End file.
